


Look at me

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Sex, Kinda PWP, M/M, Old Fic!, Seduction, as usual I much prefer Raihan as a bottom slut hehe, but raihan can take him, found it on my docs, holding back feelings and thirst, is intense gaze a thing??, leon is a sex beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That game was going on for too long. It was too much. He just..."Leon, please. Whatever the fuck you're doing don't-""You were going to hold back. You were going to pretend you were my rival and nothing else because of your pride."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Look at me

Leon, fucking beautiful Leon. He waves at people in his stupid new aristocratic dresses, takes photos with fans, takes interviews still. Of course the main focus was the new champion. But Leon was still a celebrity, that would soon become legend. Just like Kabu, but...more. Raihan didn't like all that attention on Leon. Never did. But he went through it, jerking off at the photos he would take with him, or when he was battling, or when he was hanging with the whole gym leaders squad. Raihan had so many ways to see Leon. And since they were rivals, but also friends, it wasn't difficult for him to ask Leon out for innocent meet ups.

The man's gaze was gorgeous. Deep, yet bright gold irises, decorated with a cascade of purple, well-kept hair. His body strong, smaller than Raihan's, but thicker. His legs were for days, his waist not to small, his chest damn big. Those delicate, sweetly plump lips always curved in a smile for Raihan, until something changed.

Everytime Raihan would have some free time to see Leon, and Leon wasn't going to leave him after half an hour of being together before needing to do some interview or battles or whatever, Leon's often himself into Raihan's eyes. Maybe both drinking something, nothing too heavy, in complete silence after a normal conversation. Leon was just...staring at him. Serious, yet calming and so, so arousing. He would order another soft drink and something to eat just to enjoy that silence more. And every damn time Raihan couldn't take it anymore and lowered his gaze down, Leon would call him.

"Raihan."

He knew. He knew he had to look up again, getting drunk of the other's eyes, without being allowed to joke on anything. Just standing in there, learning how to be fucking tortured by Leon. He didn't know what was on his mind. Did he noticed his feelings? The attraction? Most likely, yes. But it was just after Leon losing his title as a champion, that he finally paid attention to him. No.

He was waiting, too. Maybe for more free time. To avoid neglecting Raihan in any way. He was like that through their friendship too. Leon disliked getting lost for so long he would hurt Raihan's feelings. Even if he always laughed on them, even if he wasn't a baby that needed to be taken care of. It was okay to simply fuck from time to time. It was enough. It was enough. It wasn't.

"Raihan."

Finally, blue eyes met golden ones again. Raihan looked miserable. His hands shaking a bit. That game was going on for too long. It was too much. He just...

"Leon, please. Whatever the fuck you're doing don't-"

"You were going to hold back. You were going to pretend you were my rival and nothing else because of your pride."

Leon's voice was kind. Yet strict, a mixture of sensuality and control. It was melting Raihan away. Leon took a sip from his glass, but then lost interest in his drink.

"But knowing that I know. Knowing that I can wait as much as you want. Knowing that I might do the first move. How does that make you feel, Rai?"

Raihan gulped. He stared at Leon confused, his cheeks of a lovely dark red. Exposed like this, in gentle whispers only he could hear. Leon's gaze deep, like it was able to see through his skin, muscles. Touching his bones, making him tremble even more. He had to put down his drink, an unfamiliar anxiety washing over him. Yes, he did desired Leon for a long time. Yes, he wanted more than simple fucks he could get when the hell he wanted with other people. Yes, he stood silent. Because he felt inferior? Maybe just a fucking coward. Or maybe he was scared of how much he absolutely wanted that man. Raihan never fell for somebody this hard. It was making him insane year after year after-

"Raihan."

His voice. Calming. Apprehensive. The anxiety was washed away by desire. So strong it made Raihan bite his lower lip hard.

"I know you can take it, Rai. I know because you're the strongest man I've ever met. Let it out. Put your fears away. I'm here. I want it, too. Allow me to fully be inside you."

Raihan blushed even more, mute. He looked surprised, and Leon understood he had said something lewd inadvertently. But as usual, he took it as a champ. Tilting his head to a side, smiling softly, innocently. The beauty of an angel.

"...in that way, too. Of course."

But what he said wasn't innocent at all. That was it. Raihan almost felt like crying, barely resisting the urge to kiss the other in public. Fuck him on the table, even. He was still trembling but not out of fear.

"Leon. Please. Let's fucking go in my apartment... now. "

And that was how it started. Their relationship was at first rushed, even, after so much pent up energy. But eventually they slowed down, giving each other moments of romance. Letting the world know about them, but never giving the public any chance to know details of their private life. It wasn't easy. But it was possible anyway, especially with Raihan's jealousy towards his partner.

He was absolutely delicious.

Getting angry, to the point of wanting to hurt somebody, when someone was acting a little bit too close to Leon. Only to be calmed down but a golden gaze, a single one. Raihan was wild, difficult to predict. Kind, humble, strict, powerful, passionate. It was easy for him to fall into haste. But Leon knew naturally how to tame him. How to melt him, make that smirk disappear, make his attitude being taken over by a desiring, naughty passive behavior. Delicious.

After a shower they both took at Raihan's apartment, Raihan watched as some pearls of water were still falling down Leon's chest. His hair were tied in a ponytail, but it was difficult to contain those beautiful strands. Leon was massive, he looked like an actual lion without all of his costumes and courtesies. As usual, he was able to probably smell Raihan's arousal. It was absurd how he simply, always knew when he was too horny to skip a good fuck.

They didn't even need to undress. The towels were set aside, but when Raihan was going to basically jump on the other, Leon blocked him with one hand pushing his chest.

"Look at me."

A whisper. A gentle, yet strict command. His behaviour was similar to Rose's. But not negatively, Leon was not on the wrong side of life at all. He wasn't manipulative. But he learned from the chairman, maybe, and from his natural instincts, how to show who was wearing the trousers. Raihan watched those precious golden diamonds. And as usual, as he very well known, he felt heavy. His dick hard, touching the curves of his belly. Raihan was beautifully sculpted, slender, like a cheetah. Their bodies strong yet so different.

Leon's hand slowly caressed Raihan's chest, touching a nipple, making him shudder. He went up, up, until he was massaging slowly and heavy the back of Raihan's neck. Fuck. Fuck. He felt the other's strength. He saw it on his arm muscles tensing a bit, as Raihan was being pushed down. To his knees. Watching his boyfriend like he was some kind of God. The cock in front of him wasn't too long, but damn, it was thick. A bit of a grower, too. Not hard as a rock as Raihan was. Always so controlled until Leon wanted. Knowing what was coming later, if he behaved nicely, made Raihan shudder in desire.

"Be good, love. Be patient. But you can enjoy your meal, if you so desire."

Fuck. Goddamnit. Raihan's hands went immediately on the other's cock, his tongue moving out to sweetly intrude under the velvety foreskin. He knew it was something Leon adored, and hearing his low moan made Raihan proud. He tasted so good. Manly, clean, fucking good. He got used to push his skin down with his lips, as he swallowed Leon whole. Raihan felt inside his mouth and throat, Leon's pleasure pulsating inside that delicious meal. It got hard by the minutes, as Raihan started moving his head nice and slow, gagging rarely, slurping and sucking and licking nonstop. It was like a drug. It made him tear up a bit as he closed his eyes. It was never enough. It always felt like the first time, mind fucking breaking.

"Raihan."

A call. Oh. His eyes were closed, yes. He had to look. Look up, as he fucks his own mouth, to loose himself inside that pool of gold. Again. Again. It's so addicting. Raihan felt Leon thrusting deep into him. Slowly, squishing his large tip against his throat. And Leon demands constant eye-contact, too. God, yes. Please. Please.

Raihan couldn't take it anymore and shuddered a bit violently, grabbing his boyfriend's sides to support himself. He came like a damn teen untouched, and Leon smiled, fucking his mouth through Raihan's orgasm without spilling anything but precum.

"Feel them. Massage me in the spot I like. Let me fill up nicely just for you. Come on, darling. You're strong. You can take it."

Raihan's vision was spinning. Yes, he was able to take it. It was just so difficult to not let go and let the other fuck him into oblivion. But he wanted to play, too. Therefore, in a loud pop, he got away from Leon's dick to lick his balls. Big, a bit of purple hair there, too. Cute. He sucked one of them, cupping the other with one hand. The free fingers he had did go to massage Leon's perineum, just pushing there where his prostate was. Sweet-spot. Fucking swollen when he pushed nice and right, so good. Raihan heard moans, Leon was finally losing it. His tongue trailed again all over that nice, big cock. Until he was slurping it's slit, brushing his lips on the dark pink tip. Raihan saw a nice twitch and knew his dear was close.

Fingers moved to pull Raihan away. Leon grabbed the other's hair without violence, but the strength of that grip made Raihan moan low. He looked at those passionate eyes. There was love in there. Lust. Something Raihan was completely addicted to. He licked his lips, such a sight.

"Leon, please. Give it to me."

And Leon smiled, moving his gaze towards the bed. Raihan was almost pitiful, crawling on the mattress as he took the lube hidden in the usual place. Haste. Hurry. Hurry. But even if Leon was hard as a rock, he took it easy. Controlled. His cheeks red, his purple hair, like a lion's mane, all over the place. Long, making that body absolutely divine to look at. As Raihan started to lube himself up, read to get his ass up, Leon adorably chuckled.

"Nope. On your back."

Leon usually preferred to take him in that way, so that he could push his partner's head on the mattress and use him until they were both exhausted. But this time he wanted to go, maybe, romantic mode? Fine by him. Raihan complied and spread his legs, soon able to insert three fingers inside himself. He was too eager. It hurt just a little bit, but after a while he was panting in desire.

"Leon..."

"Hm-hm."

A playful hum. Leon moved on the bed, positioning himself with his knees well grounded. But suddenly, he kindly grabbed Raihan's long, beautiful legs. More, and more, testing his flexibility until they were touching his face. Exposing Raihan's ass and his hole. The man stuttered something, as he stopped preparing himself to give Leon full access. God. That was lewd. He never...

"This is called the mating press. It's used especially to breed sluts like you."

Raihan was speechless. That voice, the strictness in it. He felt the tip of Leon's large cock cuddling his entrance, as he slowly entered without giving him too many breaks. Just enough to remember how to breath.

"...f-fuck..."

It felt deep. So deep. Leon was brushing against his prostate and much deeper than that. He saw him leaning over him. He felt his weight as he started pounding inside him. It hurt at first. But not even a second later Raihan was singing. It was too much. He felt used, almost mocked like he was able to bear children. The thought melted him. Leon smiled, seeing Raihan rolling his eyes, throwing his head back on the pillow, writhing and trusting against that soon brutal pace.

"... Yes, yes! Sh-shit, Leon...please..."

From growls to mewls. Leon started to moan at such a sight, loud. The sounds of flesh were obscene and wet, their voices and bodies venting their needs as Leon felt his orgasm close.

"Take it all. Take it, Rai. You love this. I'm going to fill you up until there's no space."

Raihan's eyes watered. He didn't need to touch himself. He needed to fucking hug Leon. He did that as the pace got heavier, faster. His legs hurt a bit, but if he was vaguely able to think, he knew Leon was not there to damage him in any way. A particular violent thrust again his prostate had him losing his mind, drooling, his canines visible, his tongue sticking out from his parted wet lips. He couldn't see. He couldn't think. His body was trying to handle an absurd that was frying his brain.

"Dan...Dandelion-..."

He couldn't even scream. That raspy whisper was just a second before his body gave up to all that pleasure. Raihan came copiously and long as his gaze yelled pure love, such a lewd, lewd expression. Leon was never called with his full name from nobody but his family. Having destroyed his boyfriend to the point of making him nothing but a puddle of love and devotion, made Leon slam himself a couple of times more until he was wetting those walls white.

They started to see each other's faces after almost a minute. Leon gently helped Raihan's legs down, so that he wouldn't risk to get hurt. He was still having little, adorable spasms. His head leaned to a side, he was trying to regain some lucidity. Leon moved away gently, sore, but satisfied. He disappeared for a while only to come back with wet towels, a nice glass of water, and a big smile.

"You did so good, love."

"Hm..."

Hearts. Leon almost saw hearts in those blue eyes. He chuckled, happy and a little embarrassed. He helped Raihan getting cleaned up, gave him the water he surely needed, considering how thirsty Leon was a when he drank a bit in the kitchen. Tired, they both reunited to bed, Raihan was always the pillow for reasons he didn't know. But he liked it. A lot.

"Leon, for the love of God. Never stop being the pervert you are."

They both chuckled. It felt amazing from both sides.  
And it was easy for them to fall in a deep, pleasant sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> despite recent problems in the fandom, i've noticed my raileo resistance calmed down a lot. I guess I was simply overwhelmed by the content that there's out there in comparision with my fav ship! but as time passed, I calmed down hehe. Also I'm a bit too sick irl to care much about ships anymore. 
> 
> ANYWAY!!!!!!! I might start writing again, even if they're going to be short fictions. We'll see. I'm glad I found this one tho, it made me toss the fandom away and enjoy Pokémon Swsh's characters again!
> 
> Hope u enjoyed! My twitter is leehopping~


End file.
